digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fan:Shoutmon (Digi-Rangers)
Prior to the series WarriorShoutmon was one of the 6 Great Warrior Digimon. During the war with Lilithmon; the 6 of them team-up with Seraphimon. During the last bit of the war, Seraphimon uses the power of the Zeo Diamond to turn the Warriors into the DigiMemories. Seraphimon later turns them back into Digimon, to make the first team of Digi-Rangers. Shoutmon ends up being the partner of Daniel "Dan" Parks. The two have been through thick and thin, and they remain great friends. When Shoutmon Digivolved to DefenderShoutmon for the first time, he began to get fritzy, so Seraphimon gave him a new stable body, which is based on Shoutmon's looks from Digimon Xros Wars Hunter Boys. Dan and Shoutmon remained great friends, no matter what. When Gumdramon was freed from Lilithmon's control, Shoutmon easily welcomes his old friend back to the team. The two have a great friendship due to the fact their partners are brothers. Shoutmon cried a little after Gumdramon was reverted back into Digi-Egg. When Dan left for the Peace Conference, Shoutmon came with him, not wanting to leave his best friend. When Dan appears again in Zeo so does Shoutmon and he gains the power to become Magnamon. He also appeared in the Turbo Movie and he tried to stop Dan from killing the Turbo Rangers, though he is not successful. Shoutmon's first re-appearance was in "Forever Red", alongside Dan and all the Red Digi-Rangers and their Digimon after the Mighty Morphin' era. While on the MegaShip2, Gumdramon and Shoutmon rekindled their friendship. After the events end they shake hands, and Shoutmon says how proud he is in his friend. In a future episode of Super Samurai, Shoutmon will return alongside, Dan, Ian, Gumdramon, Sonia, Biyomon, Cassie and Patamon. Attacks * : Forms a ball of energy in the shape of an eighth note and throws it at the opponent. *'Soul Crusher': Uses his mic to amplify the energy of the heated emotions blazing within his chest, then bashes the opponent. Because passion is the very source of the attack, it will definitely inflict damage no matter the target. *'Rowdy Rocker': Wields his mic as in bōjutsu. Other forms Botamon Botamon is Shoutmon's Fresh form. Botamon has only been seen in a flashback when Seraphimon was telling the Digi-Rangers about Digi-Eggs. Gigimon Gigimon is Shoutmon's In-Training form. Gigimon appeared during a flashback when the Digimon told the Rangers about life before being Rookies for the first time. Shoutmon Mega Mode After Shoutmon gained the ability to Biomerge, Seraphimon notices Shoutmon's body can't handle the Mega Level Biomerge powers. Seraphimon gives Shoutmon access to Mega Mode, allowing the Biomerge to work without Shoutmon's body getting fritzy. Attacks * : Forms a ball of energy in the shape of an eighth note and throws it at the opponent. FighterShoutmon FighterShoutmon is Shoutmon's Champion form. When the Digi-Rangers first do battle against Stingmon; Shoutmon is able to Digivolve. FighterShoutmon is often seen, due to the fact the Digi-Rangers use DragonFightermon often. Attacks *'Hard Rock Soul': Changes the passion of his courage into flames that surge in his fists, with which he strikes the opponent when at close range, and hurls when at a distance. *'Heavy Metal Vulcan': Converts the passion of his overflowing friendship into firepower, as a hail of shots that he fires from his chest as both an attack and an impregnable wall that keeps his opponents away from his comrades. *'Beat Slash': Changes his feet into blades by filling them with the passion of his fighting spirit, then uses them to kick and cut apart the opponent. Shadramon Shadramon is Shoutmon's Thunder Digivolved from. When Shoutmon and the other Digimon were injured by Peacockmon; Seraphimon gives the Digimon the power to Thunder Digivolve. When needed the Thunder Digimon are Digi-Xrosed to ThunderFightermon. Attacks ' *'Flash Buster: Charges foe while covered in flames. *'Psychic Wave': Unleashes a psychic wave of energy. *'Serrated Screw' (Indent Screw): Twists body into a screw-like tornado and pierces through enemy. Magnamon When Dan becomes the Gold Ranger, Magnamon's body ends up turning into data and being absorbed by Shoutmon, who in turn gains the power to Golden Digivolve into Magnamon. When the Gold Ranger powers were transferred back to Magnamon; Shoutmon loses the power to become Magnamon. Attacks *'Magna Blast(er)' (Plasma Shoot): Unleashes a large number of energy bullets or missiles from his body. *'Magna Explosion' (Extreme Jihad): Unleashes a large energy wave from his body. *'Magnum Punch': A punch attack that results in a small shock wave. *'Magnum Kick': A simple kick attack. DefenderShoutmon DefenderShoutmon is Shoutmon's Ultimate form. When Dan's Courage to save Ian from Lilithmon, shined brighter then ever, FighterShoutmon gained the power to Digivolve into DefenderShoutmon. When Lilithmon created a satellite that prevented the power to Biomerge, Seraphimon tells Dan and Shoutmon about the Battlizer Armor. When Ian's Courage and Hope to keep his friends and family safe, he unlocks the power of the Battlizer Armor, but for the Armor to activate, Shoutmon must be Digivolved to Ultimate. Attacks *'Trident JusFang': Releases a powerful blow with his Trident JusFang, or uses that sturdiness to function as a shield. *'Hyper Rock Magnum': Fires a hail of shots. *'Victorize Banking': Effuses his passion to justice from the "V" on his head and assaults the opponent while shining greater than the sun, eradicating them. WarriorShoutmon WarriorShoutmon is Shoutmon's Mega form. Prior to the series, Shoutmon was in his Mega form. Dan found himself in a life or death situation, with Ian in danger with the Silver Candle. Dan's courage and determination to save him allowed him and Shoutmon to Biomerge to Mega. Attacks *'Shout Burning Rocker': Uses his passionate soul to light his mic in heckfire, then grandly swings it down. *'Double Flare Buster': Shoots all of his energy from the Zanahoria. *'Seven Victorize': Concentrates its entire, golden-hot aura in his chest, then fires it from his "V". Category:Fan fiction